


Fight For Me (Shelter Me)

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Bottom Nezu | Piers, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Strength Kink, Top Dande | Leon, Top Kibana | Raihan, Top Nezu | Piers, Whump, again nothing graphic just acknowledgement of some history between rose and piers, and raihan and leon are gonna demonstrate why two jock bfs are better than one, nothing gorey but fair warning if blood is a squick, piers discovers a latent strength kink you're welcome, piers is gonna fight with some of rose's ex goons, somehow i made a whump and double penetration fic extremely soft how tf, there will also be mention of some dub con that happened well in the past, there will be some description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: There was a sudden commotion at the door as it was practically taken off its hinges. Raihan and Leon shoved their way through, still dressed to the nines and looking like they’d run all the way from the Battle Tower. They took in the scene, the terrified cries from bar patrons who had gotten stuck inside as the fighting began, the shocked expressions of the goons still standing, the blood dripping down the side of Piers’ face…Piers did his level best to throw them a weak smile and Leon’s signature salute, darkness starting to overtake his vision as the adrenaline finally flooded out of his system.It was okay now, he could rest.The last thing he heard before he went under was Raihan’s terrified voice shouting his name and an enraged scream as Charizard was released from her Pokéball.Definitely a good thing I finally taught Leon how to scrap, he thought happily as he let sleep take him under.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 22
Kudos: 281





	1. My Life In The Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay time for some whump! You know me, I'm incapable of hurt without the comfort so this one's gonna be a lot of softness to make up for the pain and a lot of smuttiness to make it worth Piers' time ^_^; Heed the tags and enjoy!
> 
> I listened to Friction by Imagine Dragons (heh, dragons) and River by Bishop Briggs while writing if you want some music.
> 
> If you want to come scream with me on Twitter, my main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers

His back hit the rough brick behind him, and this time he didn’t get up.

The lights were blurry, the voices shouting around him sounded far away, and the smell of blood was everywhere.

He blinked some of it out of his eyes, smearing the back of his hand across his nose—broken, he was sure, but he couldn’t differentiate that pain to the complete agony radiating through the rest of his body anyways—and baring his teeth at the grinning man in front of him.

“You talk such a big game,” he sneered, and Piers spit blood in his direction and cursed at him.

He’d been caught off guard and outnumbered post-gig without his Pokémon, but it wasn’t like the others had gotten away unscathed. Two were barely breathing on the floor near the bar, several more unconscious, and the ones still standing had missing teeth or black eyes beginning to swell. If he was going out, he was going to take as many of them with him as he could. He was already mentally apologizing to Marnie for leaving her, but she’d be okay now. She had so many people looking out for her these days.

“What kind of coward fights one man with ten? Scared you’d lose?” He gritted out, hissing and doubling over when the man kicked him in the stomach.

“Nah, but Rose always said to watch out for the likes of you.”

“Is that who sent you?” For once, he hoped not. Not even his hatred for the ex-Chairman could outweigh what would happen if he was the hand behind Piers’ murder. Leon would be devastated.

“You fucking put him in prison,” the man growled, dragging him up by the hair. “This is just a courtesy call in his honor.” Piers nearly sighed in relief despite the pain.

“It was his fuckin’ lack of honor that put him in prison.” Piers could tell that the goon was getting tired of not getting the screams he was after when he gave a sickening smirk and threw him back to the floor. The singer could hear someone crying out to stop, to leave him alone.

“Bit pot and kettle, innit?” He asked, sauntering closer. “You actin’ all high and mighty when you were little more than his paid whore?”

Piers laughed outright, blood in his teeth and loving the way it made the man step back before he thought better of it. “Mate, if you can’t tell the difference between fuckin’ to survive and fuckin’ a survivor, you’ll want to shut your gob about that. What I did? Was for the good of my city. What he did? Well, he was lucky I had just passed majority age or I’d have made sure somethin’ much worse was on his list of charges.”

Ah, the wanker had finally gotten the scream he wanted, but he was sure no one would blame him as he curled himself over his newly broken leg with a sob.

“Fuckin’ _shit_!” He hissed through gritted teeth. He watched the man flick open a blade and start to advance on him, clearly done with talking.

“I’ll slit your fucking throat—”

There was a sudden commotion at the door as it was practically taken off its hinges. Raihan and Leon shoved their way through, still dressed to the nines and looking like they’d run all the way from the Battle Tower.

They took in the scene, the terrified cries from bar patrons who had gotten stuck inside as the fighting began, the shocked expressions of the goons still standing, the blood dripping down the side of Piers’ face…

Piers did his level best to throw them a weak smile and Leon’s signature salute, darkness starting to overtake his vision as the adrenaline finally flooded out of his system.

It was okay now, he could rest.

The last thing he heard before he went under was Raihan’s terrified voice shouting his name and an enraged scream as Charizard was released from her Pokéball.

_Definitely a good thing I finally taught Leon how to scrap_ , he thought happily as he let sleep take him under.

/////

The sound of beeping and the whir of quiet machinery was the first thing he heard as he blinked awake, immediately assailed by the scent of what smelled like a hospital.

He groaned when his eyes wouldn’t quite cooperate and fell shut again, trying to block out what little light was still present in the room.

“Piers?” Raihan’s voice was directly to his side and he felt a gentle hand stroke through his hair. “You waking up for real this time?”

Piers pushed his head closer to Raihan’s warmth, shaking his head. He smiled tiredly at the soft laugh it earned in response.

“M’awake, m’awake,” he mumbled, though he thoroughly wished that wasn’t the case when he tried to move his leg. “Fuck!” He hissed, grateful when Raihan carefully helped pull him up a little to lay against the cushions better.

“Take it easy, sweetheart,” Raihan said, hands fluttering uselessly when Piers had been situated. The singer opened his eyes more fully and decided he would blame it on the drugs if he started crying at the sight of Raihan’s face. “It’s been two days, give yourself a minute.”

Two days. He marveled a bit at the novelty of it. He rarely slept longer than a few hours at a time, used to waking up at small sounds even now.

He was suddenly aware of a weight at his other side, and he looked over to find Leon sleeping in the hospital bed with him, one leg completely off the side and his arm draped protectively over Piers. He blinked and looked back at Raihan, who was staring at him, eyes traveling over every inch of him like…

The reason he was here finally caught up to him and he reached out to stroke the other’s face while he used his other hand to pet Leon’s head, feeling a flood of relief that he hadn’t left them behind.

He leaned into Raihan when the dragon trainer brushed his lips over the corner of his mouth. He drew him in, both of them mindful of his assorted injuries, and let Raihan kiss him as deeply as he dared. Piers let out a sound of encouragement, chest aching when Raihan placed his hand against the singer’s chest, breaking off with a gasp and burying his face in Piers’ hair as he felt his heart beating under his fingertips. Piers could feel the shivers wracking the other’s body; knew he was thinking of how close they’d come to never seeing each other again.

“I love you,” he choked out, clutching Piers tightly to him. “I love you so fucking much. I was so afraid.”

“S’okay,” Piers murmured, rubbing soothing circles on his back and blinking away tears. “I’m still here, I’m okay. Love you, love you, _love you_.”

“Piers?” Leon murmured, sleep still heavy in his voice. Piers looked down only to suddenly find his face covered in kisses as Leon frantically tried to climb more fully onto the bed without hurting his lover further.

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed, tears already starting to spill over. His hand was gripping Raihan’s sleeve, trying to anchor himself on anything that wasn’t Piers’ injured body. “Piers, Piers—” The singer grabbed the back of his head and dragged him in for an exultant kiss, the three of them trying not to break down and failing utterly at it.

Piers laughed through his tears. “We just gonna sit here blubberin’ each other’s names the rest of the day? Cause I’m okay with that, but I feel like I got Hyper Beamed by a Gyrados. M’probably gonna fall back asleep and I’m dyin’ to know what the hell happened after my lights went out.”

Leon shuddered and hid his face against Piers’ neck, and Piers looked to Raihan in alarm.

“You okay if I tell him, Lee?” Raihan asked quietly, and there was a long stretch of tense silence before Leon finally nodded.

“Um…you’ll be proud to note that Leon…definitely learned from the lessons you gave him. You passed out and he…kind of snapped. Hey,” he said calmly when Leon made an anguished sound in the back of his throat. “It’s alright, Lee. You did what you had to and Piers is okay because of it.”

Piers held the former Champion close, his distress practically palpable throughout the room.

“He said it was for Rose!” Leon gritted out, and Piers drew his face up, brushing away the tears and shushing him gently. “Said I of all people should understand! I couldn’t stop!” He sobbed, and Piers tugged him back in, pulling Raihan over them both to shelter them. “You were laying on the floor bleeding and I didn’t know if you were alive or dead and…and I—"

“The coppers had to pull him off the bloke with the knife,” Raihan explained, and Piers felt the breath rush out of him. “Took four of them to make him stop.”

“Are you both alright?” Piers asked worriedly, trying to pry Leon away long enough to check him over. “They didn’t hurt you?”

“We’re fine, couple of bruises and nothing more,” Raihan said with a tremor in his voice, and Piers was glad he hadn’t been awake for any of it.

“How did you even know what was happenin’?”

“The bartender called us and the police. Afterwards he said he’d seen us all out together and thought it would be best to let us know. I’m so glad he did. We were just about to start a doubles match. I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if I hadn’t answered…”

“It didn’t happen, Rai,” Piers said firmly, connecting their mouths once more. “Thank you for comin’ to save me.” He smiled cheekily. “My heroes.”

Raihan snorted and grinned, leaning their foreheads together. “Hm. Could get used to that.”

“I’ll call you that all you want if you smuggle in some decent food. Fuckin’ hate hospital fare.”

“Deal,” Raihan agreed easily, laughing when Leon muttered something about Nando’s into Piers’ chest.

“Fuck, m’too tired to stay awake much longer. Gonna try and kip before the good stuff wears off and I start feelin’ my leg.”

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” Raihan murmured, and Leon started to get up, yelping when Piers pulled him back down.

“Warnin’ you now, Princess, if you’re back here before you get eight hours of sleep, no bum leg will stop me from kickin’ your arse, we clear? That goes for you as well, Rai. Sleep or I will make your lives a nightmare.”

“You already do that. That’s not a punishment, it’s just facts,” Raihan snickered, both of them flipping each other off with a grin.

“You wanna test me on that, dragon boy?”

“You’re literally seconds away from passing out, I’ll take my chances.”

“We’ll get some sleep, love,” Leon chimed in, smiling guilelessly when Raihan mouthed ‘traitor’ at him.

“Good. And…give each other lots of kisses for me, yeah?”

“Wow, I want some of whatever you are on right now.”

“Eat my entire arse, Raihan!”

Thrice damned meds, he’d walked into that one.

Raihan and Leon both shot him matching smirks and he waved them off hurriedly. “Yes, yes, it’s yours when I get out of this fuckin’ place, you can both stop lookin’ so proud of yourselves. I swear there’s no respect for the high and gravely injured.”

He was slowly starting to fade, but managed to keep from nodding off before they gave him parting kisses and Raihan tucked the blankets closer to him, knowing how cold he always was.

Piers watched them go, both of them looking back every few steps like it was physically painful to move further away. He wished he could be home with them. _Soon enough_ , he reminded himself as he settled against the pillows. The next few months of recovery would be worth it for even a second more with them.


	2. My Heart In Your Hands

As it turned out, the bar had a security feed.

And as it just so happened, Leon and Raihan fighting off half a dozen burly men together was…

Piers gasped sharply when Leon licked into him, his soft beard driving the singer wild as it brushed over sensitive skin.

He’d been watching the video practically on loop for weeks, despite Leon’s outright refusal to watch the footage and Raihan’s inability to watch when the first thing he saw was Piers’ form slumped over against the wall.

In his defense, he’d been out cold and could therefore view it with a certain amount of detachment. And _fuck_ was he glad of it, because Raihan slamming someone’s head into the bartop to knock them out and Leon pinning down a grown man with only his arm was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life. They moved well together, keeping an eye on the other’s back as one by one the threat was taken care of.

His lovers were so gentle with people. Any number of fans had trusted them both to hold their children or their Pokémon. They loved when Leon would pick up several kids on each arm and swing them around. They adored when Raihan would do pull ups with someone sitting in the cradle of his folded up legs for videos. They were strong—physically and emotionally—and they used that strength carefully. Responsibly. Any unleashing of it was kept to the pitch, in a controlled environment where they could work out whatever rage had built up like a Morpeko letting off steam.

It didn’t change the fact that Piers had been stuck in bed for too long when he got home from the hospital and both Raihan and Leon had been steadfast in their resolution to _not_ have their wicked way with him until they deemed it safe to do so.

“Ah!” He reached back and gripped Leon’s hair, tugging mercilessly and making Leon moan. Raihan was waiting as patiently as he could under him, supporting his weight and keeping his leg from moving too much.

“Lee you bastard,” the dragon trainer laughed breathlessly, kicking his foot against Leon’s side in retaliation. “Stop distracting him, I was so close to coming!”

Leon panted as he pulled away, making Piers whine and try to shove him back in place. He pushed himself back inside Raihan in apology. He’d brought him to the edge and back more than once, delighted every time the other groaned but accepted his fate.

Revenge was so very, very sweet.

Leon had adjusted to accommodate the new angle, his hands gripping Piers’ hips and his tongue hot and slick inside Piers’ greedy hole. Piers could do little more than grind his hips without risking Leon losing the rhythm and taking his mouth away. Raihan moaned at the repeated contact with his prostate, too worked up from the edging to do anything but take it and let Piers’ needy sounds bring him over the edge.

The singer watched through half lidded eyes as Raihan cried out and tightened around Piers hard enough that he almost followed him. He loved when Raihan went lax, a pretty flush on his dark skin and grinning at Piers while he caught his breath.

Leon immediately used his lack of movement to his advantage, getting his arms under Piers’ legs and hoisting him back against his face until Piers could do nothing but try desperately to keep his upper body supported on shaking arms. Raihan cursed roughly as Piers slipped out of him, moving his body down so Piers could lay against his chest as Leon used his firm hold to keep Piers still, both of them ever-mindful of his injuries.

“Ah! Leon, _oh fuck_ , that’s it, give it to me!”

Leon pulled away and reached out to Raihan to pass him the lube, and Piers felt his cock dripping at the thought of the two of them working together as they had in the bar.

“Wait,” he panted, stilling Leon’s hand as he slicked himself up. “Rai, you think you’re gonna be able to go again tonight?”

Raihan blinked and assessed himself, closing his eyes to slide a hand down his body. He shivered, biting his lip and eventually nodding. “Yeah. Might take a bit though, came pretty hard just now. You and Leon looking like that is definitely helping though, why?”

Piers looked back at Leon, who was gazing at them both hungrily. He tipped his head back and his lover obliged, soft lilac hair tickling his skin as Leon kissed his neck and slowly pushed inside him, both of them moaning softly when Leon worked himself deeper and then stilled, waiting for Piers’ answer.

The singer leaned his forehead against Raihan’s chest, breathing deeply until the stretch faded into nothing but sweet pleasure.

“I want you both in me.”

The needy keen Leon tried to bury against his shoulder and the choked sound of delight from Raihan was answer enough.

“Fucking _hell_ , Piers,” the dragon trainer growled, running a soothing hand over Leon’s side as the other fought not to move.

“Gotta pull out,” Leon whimpered, drawing back and gripping his cock hard. “That’s…fuck, Piers, is that even—”

“If you’re about to say possible I really must insist you don’t,” Piers said primly, trying not to mourn the loss of Leon’s cock inside him.

“I was gonna say safe! Your leg!”

“If he lays down against me, his back to my front and you’re between his legs, you can keep him still,” Raihan said, and Piers kissed his wrist gratefully.

Leon sucked in a sharp breath and he leaned over to kiss them each in turn, clearly weighing his worry against how badly he wanted that.

Piers reached down to take Raihan in hand, still slick with come and hips bucking from the sudden friction. He stilled them after a moment, a low rumble traded between his and Leon’s throats as they kissed.

“Don’t want to hurt you more than you’ve already been,” Leon admitted finally, and Piers felt a smile spread over his face. He started to roll over, letting the movement be aided by Raihan’s strong hands on his waist. He brushed the hair out of Leon’s face.

“Sounds an awful lot like the same argument you made when we first started doin’ this. Remember what I said about not being breakable?”

Leon looked pointedly at his leg, but Piers shook his head. “That’s different. Someone else was responsible for that, not you.”

“But—”

“Not. You,” Piers growled, holding the other’s face and staring down the distress in those beloved, golden eyes. “It’s because of you two that I am still here. I know you can’t stand to watch what happened, so let me paint you a picture of what I saw.”

Raihan tucked his face against the back of his neck, and Piers could feel how he was beginning to shift slowly against him.

“I saw you both nearly break a door down. I saw you assess the situation and use every last tip and trick I gave you to fight your way through odds that were stacked against you to make your way to me. You had each other’s backs, and your Pokémon helped get the folks who had gotten caught up in that mess out. You defended my town—my people—while I wasn’t able to. You were brave and angry and beautiful and when it was all over, you picked me up and cradled me close. Called for help with your bodies practically wrapped around mine, daring anythin’ else to try and come take me from you. You carried me out so gently.”

Raihan’s face was in his hair, holding him as tightly as he had when Piers had first woken up. Leon’s eyes were wet and his hand trembled as he ran a thumb across Piers’ cheek.

“I’ve never had anyone to back me up in a fight. And there were a lot of them as a kid, when Marnie was small. Been a long time since that was somethin’ I had to worry about on the regular, but in a place like Spikemuth, the possibility is never far off. And then you two showed up and it was easy to let go because I knew you would take care of things.”

He ran his fingers along Raihan’s hip, and the dragon trainer carefully spread Piers’ legs until he could nudge his cock up against his hole. He sighed as he was filled again, trying to keep eye contact with Leon but failing when Raihan brushed against a spot that left him reeling.

“Lee,” he said, and Leon swore under his breath before he was leaning over them both. “My leg is fine and I want you so badly. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

“Okay,” Leon whispered.

He let Raihan guide him so he could slowly push in beside his lover, the tight, overheated feeling of it like nothing he’d felt before.

Piers moaned, head falling back as his body worked to accommodate them both. He relaxed as much as he could, legs shaking and sweat dripping down the side of his face as Raihan murmured to him how good it felt, how well he was taking it. It was slow going, but well worth it as he watched the awed expression on the other’s face.

“Oh,” Leon breathed when they finally took a moment to rest.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Piers agreed, his lip bleeding from how hard he was biting it.

“How does it feel?” Raihan asked, sinking his teeth into Piers’ neck to keep from moving too quickly as he started to rock them together. Leon whimpered and stayed still for a while before he tentatively started moving in tandem with Raihan’s thrusts.

“Good,” Piers keened, feeling split to his core and harder than he could ever remember being. “Full. Safe— _ah_! Leon, oh _fuck_!”

He could feel the tears trickling from the corners of his eyes as Leon gripped his cock, pumping in counterpoint to the thrusts that were getting harder and deeper inside him.

“Safe?” Leon asked it like he was begging, his eyes boring into Piers and a low, pleading sound caught in his throat. Piers tried to shake off enough of the haze in his mind to answer, running his hands down Leon’s arms before he wrapped his own around the other, pulling them flush together. Raihan grunted at the added weight, adjusting his legs so he could thrust more firmly into the singer.

“Feels so safe,” Piers whimpered, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The two of them were so deep in him, the pressure building higher and higher and— “Under me and over me and _in me_ ,” he gasped, and Leon let out a strangled cry, tangling his fingers with Raihan’s, the wet, filthy sounds of them both in Piers enough to have them balancing at the edge.

“Love you so much.”

And that was all it took to send Leon over, Raihan chasing at his heels as he dragged Leon in for a kiss over Piers’ shoulder, barely able to do more than pant into each other’s mouths as they spilled inside him.

Piers clenched tight around them, keeping them in him as he rubbed himself up against Leon’s abs. He could feel their come slicken the way, and he rutted back furiously as much as he could to chase the feeling of it until he was moaning their names and painting Leon’s stomach and chest with his own release.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Rai—Lee— _ah_!” Raihan reached around to grip his cock, taking him for all he was worth. He couldn’t get enough breath to scream, mouth open soundlessly and the world unfocused as he was wrung out, until he had nothing left to give.

He felt boneless when he came down from the static bliss of it, back bowed and draped over Raihan and Leon looking at him through feverish eyes as they all struggled for breath in the aftermath.

“What the fuck,” Raihan choked out, laughing when Leon nodded fervently and made an incoherent noise of agreement. “Holy shit, _what the fuck_?”

Piers hissed, already sore and living for it as they carefully drew out of him, bringing his fingers down to feel where their come was leaking out of him. He thrust his fingers in, no resistance and trembling from overstimulation.

“Oh my _god_ , Piers!” Leon groaned, tracing two fingers alongside the singer’s.

“Not gonna sit right for a week,” Piers sighed happily, making Raihan snort and brush his face back and forth against his jaw, kissing the edge of his ear.

“You are _such_ a freak, babe.”

“Mhm,” Piers hummed. “You’re not touching my ass once that week, you get me?”

“Think I’ll manage. Gonna blow you at least once a day for letting us do that.”

“Make that twice,” Leon giggled, still looking more than a bit dazed.

“Think we broke him, mate. You alright, Lee?” Raihan asked.

Leon nodded, running a hand through his hair, brushing sweat from his forehead. “Yeah…I…yeah.”

“Leon?”

Piers sat up when he felt less likely to fall right back over. The former champion squeezed his eyes shut and crawled into Piers’ arms, taking deep breaths and nosing against the other’s chest.

“Just…thank you,” he whispered. “For…for what you said.”

Piers relaxed against Raihan, smiling up at his lover.

“Meant every word, Princess. Never feel as safe as when I’m with the two of you.”

“Boyfriends, bodyguards, we’re the complete package,” Raihan laughed, taking Leon’s hand and kissing each finger.

“Aye, add courier Yamper to the list, fetch me an ice pack, and I’ll agree you’re everythin’ a lad could ever want. I’m goin’ to just lay here and be smug that I took you both at once,” Piers said with a smirk, kissing Raihan gratefully when he slid out from behind him to settle him against the pillows.

Leon flopped back against the bed, waving a hand lazily at them both.

“Rai, I’ll let you win our next match if you get it. I don’t think my legs have come back online yet.”

“Let me wi—you fucking git, I’ll wipe the pitch with you fair and square!” Raihan wrestled him to his feet, prodding his side until the other was howling in protest. “Make yourself useful and come help me, you tit!”

Piers watched them argue out the door, promising him they’d come back with ice and some food, and was grateful to be home, listening to their voices rise and fall playfully downstairs until they would come back to him.

Yes, this was much, much better.


End file.
